<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mack and Alba by nerdguy3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413721">Mack and Alba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdguy3000/pseuds/nerdguy3000'>nerdguy3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leo and Alba [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Support, Gen, Service Dogs, season two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdguy3000/pseuds/nerdguy3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alba helps Mack after his alien possession</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leo and Alba [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mack and Alba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was three am in the base, usually a time reserved for sleeping. However Mack had opted out of that pattern, every time he closed his eyes he saw himself hurt his friends, the way he hit Coulson across the room, choking the life out of Bobbi while she begging him to recognise her, him pushing Simmons so hard she almost fell to her death and the absolute fear in Turbos eyes as he advanced on him. He begged Mack to stop and inside Mack was screaming, willing himself not to hurt Fitz. He was relieved when Bobbi tased him and set him back down that hole. They were safe from him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Shaking those memories out of his head, Mack focused on the screen in front of him. He was playing video games, it just his way to relax and right now it was his best distraction. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">From the door of the kitchen Fitz observed Mack, he too was having trouble sleeping. Nightmares plagued him, so he had decided to take a walk without any real purpose. Alba had decided to follow him even though she wasn’t working. He hadn’t even put a lead on her, she just followed him out the door. He had walked aimlessly for a while, enjoying the quiet before beginning to feel a little thirsty and heading towards the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Which lead to his current situation. He knew what it had felt like for Mack, trapped, hurting people who begged you to listen to them. The guilt and pain would be weighing heavily on Mack. Knowing the other man probably wouldn’t appreciate Fitz disturbing him right now, he did the only thing he could think of. He pointed at Mack and quietly whispered, “go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alba padded softly towards Mack, who was focusing so intensely on the game he didn’t notice her coming up next to him. Fitz watched as she climbed onto the sofa and lay herself across Mack’s lap. Fitz had been a little concerned about Mack’s response, whether he would push her off and ask her and Fitz to leave, or get angry at Fitz for think he was broken but instead the older man paused the game and buried his hands and face in Alba’s fur. Fitz knew Alba wasn’t really supposed to help other people but at that moment he didn’t care, right now his friend needed help and this was the only way Fitz could do it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Deciding he could get water elsewhere, Fitz quietly left the room as Mack started crying. He didn’t need an audience right now. Just a little help letting go. And if Alba could provide that then Fitz was happy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Having fallen asleep alone in his bunk, the next morning Fitz woke up to Alba sleeping at the foot of his bed and a note on his nightstand. It simply read</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Thank you Turbo, and thank Alba too</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>